M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle
The Warthog is a generic term used to describe the M12 line of United Nations Space Command ground vehicles. It is affectionately known as the "Hog" by UNSC soldiers due to the tusk-like hooks on the tow winch. Overview Features The Warthog was created by a Scottish Engineer called William Stalker. The Warthog is the 26th-century "Jeep": all of its variants are equipped with a seemingly full-time 4x4 transmission and four-wheel steering to allow for tighter turning; however, higher speeds will result in the understeer that all AWD cars suffer, unless you drive while using the E-brake. The Warthog can carry 3 people; 1 driver, 1 gunner, and 1 passenger (with the exception of the Warthog APC and the M831 TT). Interestingly, the Warthog LRV is water-resistant; it can easily drive underwater (although a bit slower). The Warthog is fast and maneuverable, but is prone to rollovers during hard cornering There are a few differences between the Warthogs of Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. While the Warthog in Halo: CE was notoriously hard to control, the revamped Warthog of Halo 2 was a dream come true. The handling was greatly improved, and allies as well as enemies can now drive, though how well they drive usually depends on the difficulty level. There was also the addition of the horn, which can be useful for getting the attention of teammates. Additionally, the Warthog now had a handbrake, which allows the driver to lock up the rear wheels and slide the back end out, making it easier to kill enemies that dive out of the way. The 'Hog's strongest point is on the front. The front end can take quite a beating from small-medium arms fire before blowing up, and the glass protects the occupants from weapons fire (except for rockets and other explosive ordnance). Within Halo Wars the Warthog (a model used in 2531) has a sort of "flooring" ability not seen in other Halo games. This allows the player to ramp the Warthog over canyons and other such jumps, reaching speeds and distances not seen in the other Halo games. This makes the Warthog a more versatile attack vehicle. Crew Driver The driver has no forms of attack except ramming enemies with the Warthog itself, which instantly kills an enemy on foot in Halo: Combat Evolved. In Halo 2, factors such as speed and direction do not allow every ram to be a guaranteed kill. Covenant enemies are able to dodge a ram much easier now. However, when driving in open spaces, before you attempt to ram or run over an enemy, try to slide the Warthog and hit the enemy with the side, that way you have a better chance of killing them. A person carrying an objective item in multiplayer isn't allowed to get into the driver seat under default settings. Passenger The passenger's seat is perhaps the most difficult spot to use effectively, as it is extremely difficult to aim at nearby enemies while the Warthog is in motion. In Halo 2, targeting is altered by the fact that the camera now pulls out to third-person view. The main use the passenger seat serves for player characters is transporting the objective carrier in multiplayer skirmishes. If you try to melee while in the passenger seat you will hear the attack and hear it hitting the car if you aim for it, but there is no animation (for the Spartan skin in Multiplayer. It is visible if you are using the Elite skin or playing as the Arbiter). Marines however, are a different story. Being computer-controlled, their aim is not affected by the jostling of off-road driving, and they are quite proficient at hitting enemies from the "shotgun" position. This can be used to a player's advantage if one gives a Marine in the passenger seat a powerful weapon, such as the Rocket Launcher or a Sniper Rifle. In Halo 3, the Plasma Pistol is a popular choice for the passenger's seat in vehicular combat due to its vehicle stopping ability. Gunner The gunner stands in the Warthog's turret and mans the heavy weapon mounted there, whether it be an M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun, M68 Gauss Cannon, or Rocket Turret. He is responsible for defending the driver and passenger of the Hog from incoming enemy fire. So as to not interrupt his line of fire, his heavy weapon is mounted on a 360-degree hydraulic-powered swivel-mount that is not affected by any erratic movement on the driver's part. A person carrying an objective item in multiplayer isn't allowed to use the Warthog's turret. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Combat Forms (Halo 2) Variants M12 Warthog Light Reconnaissance Vehicle The M12 Warthog LRV (Light Reconnaissance Vehicle) is the most common type of Warthog used by the UNSC, being common in every Halo game to date. It uses a back-mounted, three-barreled M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun mounted on the rear of the vehicle which is effective against both infantry and other vehicles, making this one of the most versatile Hogs around. M12A1 Warthog Light Anti Armor Vehicle ]] The M12A1 Warthog LAAV (Light Anti Armor Vehicle) is a rare warthog identified by black paint with yellow stripes and matching seats. This warthog sports a back-mounted 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret which allows it to take out hard targets, such as enemy tanks, with ease. The downside of this is that this Warthog's turret is slow to reload and not as effective at taking out infantry. Additionally, players have found that firing the three rockets in rapid succession greatly decreases accuracy, resulting in them falling short or going over the heads of the intended target. This Warthog variant is only seen in Halo PC and is replaced in Halo 2 and Halo 3 by the M12G1 Warthog LAAV. M12G1 Warthog Light Anti Armor Vehicle .]] The M12G1 Warthog LAAV is a fairly new warthog variant designed to replace the M12A1 model, substituting the Rocket Turret in favor of a faster firing M68 Gauss Cannon. It basically serves the same purpose as its predecessor, being primarily an anti-vehicular model but with a faster rate of fire at the cost of decreased anti-vehicular effectiveness. M12 Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier The Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' is a United Rebel Front ground vehicle. It is essentially an M12 Warthog modified by the URF to include a heavily-armored passenger section capable of carrying troops and supplies. It has appeared in some Halo: Custom Edition maps like "w4rtorn cove" http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?pg=3&fid=857. M831 Troop Transport Warthog .]] This Warthog scraps the back-mounted turret in favor of four side-facing seats. This Warthog is ideal for transporting troops across the field. It first appeared in Halo 3. Civilian Warthog of the Warthog.]] Due to the success of the Warthog in battle situations, a civilian variant, called the "Hog", was mass-produced for public use. The adaptation of military vehicles for civilian use has been seen before (e.g. Hummer brand SUVs being based off military Humvees). Obviously, not being intended for combat, the Hog uses standard vehicle walls, rather than armour plating, and is completely unarmed. Multiplayer Use The Warthog is an extremely important aspect in multiplayer games. Because it is a multi-person vehicle, it is mostly used in team matches. Although there are people that enjoy running other players over by themselves. It is possibly the most used vehicle in capture the flag matches, as you can load 3 people in, have the person in the side seat go in and grab the flag, while the gunner provides cover fire and then they drive back. Trivia *During Halo 2's development Bungie considered more specialized warthog variants including a 'Snow' and 'Jungle' Hog. *In the Halo 2 level Outskirts, it is possible to get an Invincible Warthog. The Hog will show damage but cannot be destroyed. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Plasma Grenades bounce off the Warthog's windshield. *The replacement cost for one Warthog is cR 52000.00. *In Halo 2 and 3, if you hold down the R button (honk the horn) without stopping for a while, the horn will stop sounding and you will be unable to use it again for a while. *In Bungie's information release on the Warthog (March 26, 2007), a code can be seen in the VideoRama of the Warthog, reading X.XX.713>ghost.713/non-auth/activity ongoing. *WETA Studios, in New Zealand, built a full-scale, operating, accurate Warthog. It has several numbers on it, some possibly pertaining to that specific model or maybe even that specific Warthog, including, but not limited to, 5c8611, N/AAV-20, and others. *WETA's Warthog is accurate in every function, including a working chaingun, four-wheel steering, digital displays, air bags, and the ability to "crab crawl".http://www.wetaworkshop.co.nz/projects/filmography/film/halo3 *If you look at the Warthog's driver side of the windscreen, there are stamps portraying the number and type of Covenant soldiers killed. *In the popular machinima series Red vs. Blue, the Warthog is referred to as "the Jeep", "the Puma", and on one occasion, "Chupathingy". The name "Puma" arose after one of the characters (Griff) said "It doesn't look like a warthog to me. It looks more like a Puma". Sarge and Simmons make fun of Griff's name for the Hog and bein calling it by other mystical creature names such as "leprachaun", "sasquatch", and "unicorn". Sarge then asks Simmons "What's the name of that Mexican lizard that ets all the goats?" Simmons tells him it's the Chupacabra and Sarge responds: "HEY GRIFF! 'Chupathingy'! How 'bout that?" *In Halo 3, the word "PUMA" can be seen on the tires of the warthogs in multiplayer, alluding to the joke from Red Vs. Blue. Images Image:Boom_Goes_the_'Hog_copy.jpg|A Halo 3 Warthog prepares for lift off thanks to the new and ever so fun Fusion Cores. Image:H3 Warthog.jpg|Pristine and battle-damaged variants of the Warthog in Halo 3. Image:War-hog_copy.jpg|Schematics of the Halo 3 M12 LRV. Image:Halo1Warthog.jpg|M12 Warthog LRV in Halo PC. Image:Warthog01USE.jpg|1:1 Scale 'Hog. The human is real Image:Warthog Convoy.jpg|A Warthog convoy in the level The Storm. Image:Warthog in Action.jpg|The Warthog in Action Halo Wars Stats *Air damage: 5 *Vehicle Damage: 1 *Infantry Damage: 9 *Structure Damage: 1 *defense: 7 Related Links *Warthog Jump *Spectre - Covenant Separatist equivalent of the Warthog *Prowler - Covenant Loyalist equivalent of the Warthog Sources de:M12 Warthog Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles